1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit substrate and a fabricating process thereof, and more particularly to a circuit substrate with an integrally formed pad and conductive block and a fabricating process thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In current semiconductor package technology, a circuit substrate is one of the most frequently used packaging components. The circuit substrate is mainly constituted by alternately stacked multiple layers of patterned conductive layer and multiple layers of dielectric layer. Two circuit layers are electrically connected to each other through a conductive via. With the increase of circuit density in the circuit substrate, an important task is to dispose the circuit efficiently with a limited space.